A variety of conditioning compositions such as hair conditioning compositions and skin conditioning compositions have been used for a variety of substrates such as hair and skin. A common method of providing conditioning benefits is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits. For example, some cationic surfactants, when used together with some high melting point fatty compounds, are believed to form a gel matrix which has a suitable rheology for conditioning compositions and which is suitable for providing a variety of conditioning benefits, especially when used for hair care products, such as slippery feel, softness and reduced tangling on wet hair and softness and moisturized feel on the dry hair.
Most of the above conditioning agents are also known to make the composition opaque. Thus, there is a need for conditioning compositions having a clear product appearance i.e., transparent or translucent product appearance.
Additionally, there exists a need for achieving a suitable rheology for conditioning compositions by other methods than forming the above gel matrix, while maintaining the conditioning benefits of the gel matrix.
Furthermore, most of the above conditioning agents are also known to weigh down the hair when these conditioning agents are included in hair care compositions. For consumers who desire maintaining or increasing hair volume such as consumers having fine hair, weighing down the hair is not desirable. Thus, there is a need for hair conditioning compositions which do not weigh down the hair while providing conditioning benefits.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for conditioning compositions which provide a clear product appearance. There also remains a need for such conditioning compositions which provide a suitable rheology. There is also a need for such conditioning compositions which are suitable for providing further benefits such as sufficient conditioning benefits and/or not weighing down the hair, while providing a clear product appearance and/or a suitable rheology.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.